


Shadow exploded

by Yozhik



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на второй вайсс-фикатон</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shadow exploded

**Author's Note:**

> написано на второй вайсс-фикатон

Он давно решил, что может контролировать всё в своей жизни. А что ещё ему остаётся, кроме иллюзии контроля?  
– Вот как? Ну, и как успехи?  
Но против снов и он оказался бессилен. И почти каждую ночь снова и снова отвечал себе на одни и те же вопросы...  
– Оно того правда стоит, Ран? А _ей_ ты сможешь это повторить?  
...И его мало волнует, чей образ выбрала эта вечно сомневающаяся, вечно заглядывающая чуть глубже часть его души, чтобы проявиться в череде снов.  
Наяву Ран Фудзимия об этом не вспоминает. А однажды ночью вдруг понимает: то, с чем он спорил; то, что всегда било по самым больным местам; это порождение измученного разума – это он сам. Вернее, всё то, что он в себе ненавидит, что пытается забыть. Его негатив, его тень...  
И лучше уж пусть _это_ превращает его сны в кошмары, чем прорвётся наружу в дневной жизни.  
– Как скажешь, – смеётся тень. – Можешь считать меня подручным психотерапевтическим средством.  
Терапия там или не терапия – не поймёшь, но ясно одно: умереть во сне это создание своему... владельцу? не даст, да и наяву – тоже.  
Остаётся смириться и по привычке жить дальше...

...А Тень, получившая имя, кажется, становится всё сильнее и реальнее, всё самостоятельнее. Хотя, может быть, он просто слишком многое отдаёт ей.  
– Такими темпами, Ран, от тебя останется одна маска, – вздыхает Тень. – Но, надо признать, прехорошенькая.  
– Тебе-то что? – устало отвечает он.  
– Сам сказал: ты – это я, я – это ты, – Тень пожимает плечами и исчезает...

...Она нужна ему. Нужна эта уверенность, изрядный запас цинизма и неистребимое желание жить несмотря ни на что. Да что там – нужно простое принятие себя-как-есть. А от кого ещё всё это можно получить?

...В тот день, когда его Тень, в плоти и крови, встаёт перед ним, раскинув руки, нахально улыбаясь, Ран как никогда сильно хочет сойти с ума. Или, может быть, он уже?  
Шварц. Враг.  
...И всё, что творилось по ночам в его сознании – всего лишь игра, утончённое издевательство с неизвестной целью?  
А ты чего хотел?  
"Ты – это я", – вспоминает он в полусне. Хочет верить. И при новых встречах ищет во взгляде рыжего телепата какой-нибудь намёк на то, что происходящее – его рук дело. Но ничего не находит. Тот вообще не обращает на него внимания, видимо, хватает других развлечений...

...А сны? Что сны? Понемногу уходят или забываются. Больше не нужны. Он делает то, что считает правильным – так зачем ему чья-то, пусть даже своя собственная, поддержка?  
Лишь иногда...  
Нет, это глупо, несерьёзно...  
– Ты сам-то себе веришь? – врывается в его сон знакомый образ. По привычке чуть раздражённо ворчит, ругается, но улыбается по-доброму, не так, как тот.  
– Да кто ты вообще, чтобы... – не сдерживается Ран. Наяву – убил бы, а так просто кричит.  
– Ну вот, ты – снова ты. Значит я – снова я, – смеётся Тень, не обращая внимания на злость собеседника. – Не думай об этом. Или просто забудь.

..."Просто забыть" не получается. Ран безрезультатно пытается решить: сумасшествие или всё-таки чужая игра? Что же? И что с этим делать?  
Нет, скорее всё же наука психиатрия права, и то, что с ним происходит – вовсе не чьё-то воздействие.  
Слишком заботливый мальчишка Оми не в первый раз напоминает ему: хоть иногда спать-то надо. Надо. Но – страшно оказаться наедине с собой. Страшно понимать, чего хочешь на самом деле...  
А Тень давно уже не появляется; неужели потому, что он её ждёт?..

...Несколько часов назад он убил Рейдзи Такатори. Усталый, безразличный ко всему вокруг, Ран, наконец, засыпает – чтобы во сне оказаться всё там же, на месте последней схватки.  
И, конечно, его вечный бред тоже там. Стоит и улыбается.  
– И что теперь, Ран?  
Он слишком устал, чтобы отвечать. Но Тени его ответ и не нужен.  
– Была цель, ты так к ней стремился. А что теперь, когда впереди – ничего, пустота? Это ты знаешь?  
– Заткнись, – требует он. – Не сейчас.  
– А когда ещё? Когда ещё ты решишься понять? – дразнит его Тень. Но сейчас ему не до рефлексии. Тем более, что это всего лишь сон, и он не обязан отчитываться перед...  
Перед самим собой?  
– Я и так понимаю, – рассеянно – всё ещё размышляя над внезапно осознанным – отзывается Ран. – Просто помолчи.  
А правда, какого чёрта, живём один раз...  
Дальше он уже ни о чём не думает. Хватает собеседника за руку – да так, что наяву кости бы переломались – и тянет к себе. Тень только улыбается, глядя ему в глаза...  
...Наутро он почти обо всём забудет, но долго будет пытаться расшифровать всё то, что увидел в серьёзных синих глазах. Так и не сможет.  
-...Вот, значит, как, – как-то невесело смеётся Тень чуть позже. – Легче стало?  
Он не отвечает. Вместо этого спрашивает:  
– Так кто же ты?  
– Я – это ты, – снова повторяет его Тень. – И кажется, теперь ты и без меня проживёшь. Больше не потревожу. Спи...

...Так оно и есть. Никаких тебе больше споров во сне, никаких глубинных размышлений. И Ран Фудзимия так и не решил: лучше ему от этого или хуже. Он просто живёт дальше, так же – привычно и без особого стремления куда-то.  
Так проходит несколько лет.

...Ему было всё равно, когда умирать – сейчас или через пару десятков лет. Это не страшно, и трудно только сначала...  
Пройти ещё пару шагов. Как-то суметь не упасть. Сколько людей вокруг, как шумно... Ничего, скоро будет тихо. Темнота.  
Свет? Как в дурацких книжках про загробную жизнь?  
Потом он понимает: нет, это на самом деле, наяву. Незнакомое место. Кто-то рядом негромко ругается, вроде бы по телефону, на непонятном языке.  
Ран повернулся на звук: человек стоит спиной к нему, рыжие волосы в беспорядке, он швыряет телефонную трубку и пожимает плечами, мол, подумаешь...  
– Я же говорил, что умереть тебе не дам, – говорит знакомый, давно не слышанный голос, и Шульдих оборачивается к нему с самой своей беспечной улыбкой.  



End file.
